


Cloaca Drabble

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cloaca, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A very short drabble about whatever two turtles you want having sex, natural turtle cloaca/penis.





	

My fingers were dripping wet by the time I moved them away from the other’s tail. Natural lubricant dripped onto the bedsheets, which had only been cleaned the day before, and what was left on my fingers I licked off, making sure that he could see just what I was doing. 

He let out a high whine and shuffled backwards, the back of his thighs hitting my own and bending his upper half down so his lower half was higher, his way of begging. 

I could never resist him, even when I was meant to be teasing him. Lining up my tail with his own, I entered him, causing him to cry out in pleasure, giving him what he had been waiting for. I started with a few shallow thrusts, still trying to tease him.

His moans and whines encouraged me to thrust faster and harder. Trying to push him over the edge before myself and I succeeded. I fill him and when we part, my essence drips from his entrance, the sight erotic and if we hadn’t already had an exhausting day, it would have made me ready to go another round.

All I was interested in was pulling my mate closer to me and sleeping. We always had the morning to go again. 


End file.
